Comamoire
by Hugo Hugo
Summary: Post HBP.At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a fierce magical storm erupted above the heads of many during the end of year feast. Who was the bloodied man that was thrown from it, and whay can't he remember anything about himself.
1. the storm

_ : Hogwarts Great Hall 1977 : _

Dumbledore stood up once everyone had finished their dinner and as was the custom the whole hall fell silent.

"Another year has passed, and it is now the time to award the House Cup. In fourth place with three hundred and thirty five points is Ravenclaw, in third place Slytherin with three hundred and ninety points, and in second place we have Gryffindor with four hundred and twenty five points which means that Hufflepuff have taken this years Hose Cup with four hundred and fifty points. Yes congratulations Hufflepuff, congratulations. I'd also like to say farewell to those who won't be joining us next year and to thank this years Head Boy and Girl for doing such a wonderful job. I would also like to ask that you join me in taking a moment to mourn those of whom we lost to the forces of evil. The whole Hall fell silent once again, mourning the loss of their friends and families. The noise only returning when dessert appeared on all the House Tables.

Although it was by no means a cold night, while dessert was appearing there was a sudden gush of cold wind throughout the hall and the once clear star studded night sky was now covered with clouds, the rumbles of thunder that had started a while ago were getting louder and louder. But what held the attention of everyone in the hall, including Dumbledore was the ball of clouds that were steadily growing larger and larger in the centre of the roof emitting lightning bolts that you couldn't see the end of and that were not the normal colour of lightning but were the colour of the deathly 'Avada Kedavra.'

The thing that snapped Dumbledore and everybody else out of their hypnotic stupor was a deafening rumble of thunder that was followed by another by another flash of green lightning that looked like it illuminated the whole sky as well as blind people.

"Heads of houses please take everyone to their dormitories immediately. And make sure everyone is accounted for. I don't want any students taking any detours or shortcuts. Understood?" Dumbledore said, leaving no room for discussion.

Though this was easier said than done, because when everyone reached the doors to the Entrance Hall they found that they were unable to open not only those doors but every door leading out of the Great Hall could not be opened. Even by Dumbledore, who was now producing the most complicated and advanced spells known to wizard kind to try and open the doors.

After many hours of complicated spells flying at the entrances, Dumbledore along with the other teachers admitted to defeat for the night. The evening ended with Dumbledore conjuing purple sleeping bags for all the students and teachers, even though he didn't think that anyone would sleep. He also conjured a protective shield above the students, so as to keep them safe from whatever kind of magic was erupting above them.

At five o'clock the next morning Dumbledore's assumptions proved to be correct – not a student or teacher at Hogwarts got any sleep at all. And even though no-one could enter or leave the Great Hall, the House Elves still managed to cook a delicious meal for everyone. What was even more surprising was the fact that war hadn't been declared by a few certain Gryffindor and the entire Slytherin house.But the biggest shock of all came when the ball of clouds reached boiling point with the lightning and thunder raging, threatening to take the roof itself off. There was a monstrous rumble of thunder, the largest clap of thunder yet and then something was thrown from the centre of the clouds. It bounced off Dumbledore's protective shield causing it to shatter; it then hit one of the walls and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap with many sickening cracks.

The storm came to a halt, only to be left with an extremely cloudy sky. There was silence in the hall, only to be broken by the sound of running footsteps towards what had been so violently thrown from the 50 ft roof. There were collective gasps and shudders through the Hall as the object that had been thrown from the storm was rolled over to reveal a blood and dirt stained raven haired boy that looked to be no older than twenty, with scars upon his face and body that looked to be dead.


	2. Vertassirum

Chapter 2

Authors note: I want to say thanks to all of those people who read and/or reviewed my story.

The reviews I got were encouraging and appreciated, keep it up.

This story is going to be based on reviews – just so you know to get those little Harry Potter wanna be digits typing and tell your buddies about it as well ………… really, I have no shame.

Disclaimer – all hail Mrs Rowling – the true genius of her generation who brings joy to all generations

Now on with the story my little munchkins

To say that everyone in the Great Hall were shocked was an understatement. There were students, mostly girls who were sobbing at the sight of the man that was lying before them in a crumpled heap. The boys were deathly pale, and some had even been physically sick at the sight. Though the teachers had now pushed all the students aside and were crowded around the boy and Madam Pomfrey was just about to go tend to the boy, but the second she attempted to check his pulse or heal him a golden orb surrounded him and a force of power threw all the professors back into the other walls. Gasps and screams could be heard throughout the Hall as the students watched their Professors go flying in all different directions, and then turned to see the man surrounded by a heavily glowing orb.

The students, who had all decided to stay away from the man in case they went flying, were now a safe distance away on the other side of the Hall. And the Professors had now been standing in a circle around the man for what seemed like hours, when finally the boy stirred. Slowly opening his eyes to see many grave faces looking down at him, one in particular caught his eye. An old man with a crooked nose and blue eyes that usually twinkled. He got up enough strength to mutter the word "Dumbledore" and unconciousness washed over him.

---- Dumbledore's P.O.V ---

The boy was starting to stir after what seemed like hours of looking over him. The orb around him slowly faded as he woke. He slowly opened his eyelids, revealing the most unusual bright purple amethyst eyes with green specs. He looked at each of the Professors in turn and finally his gaze fell upon Dumbledore himself. He locked eyes with Dumbledore and muttered the word "Dumbledore" in a very strained and low voice before unconciousness took him again.

Dumbledore was shocked and he felt the eyes of all the Professors upon him. But now was not the time for that, so he ordered Madam Pomfrey to tend to him. She looked at him for a moment apprehensively and then started to heal him as best she could. While she was doing this all eyes followed him as he stood up and walked past the Professors and students towards the doors of the Great Hall. He didn't know if it would work or not, but he had a feeling that the reason they couldn't open any of the doors was because of the magic that this young man possessed. He reached the double doors and pulled them open with ease. The reaction from the students and staff was mixed from applause to sighs of relief and remarks that they could actually get on the Hogwarts Express and go home now.

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence, which came immediately.

"Heads of Houses please take everyone to their dormitories and make sure that everyone is packed and accounted for." And with that being said, he walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was healing the boy, and watched in silence as she did everything she could for her patient. After she had done everything possible for the boy, they then moved him to the Hospital Wing so that he could rest.

The weeks had passed, and still all anyone could talk about was the mysterious man that lay unconscious in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. With Voldemort lying low for a while all the news and gossip was surrounding Hogwarts and what had happened at the End of Term feast And other than a severe case of magical drain, they could still not figure out who he was what was wrong with him and how all of this had happened. He was still covered with dirt and dry blood, and still in the same robes because Madam Pomfrey insisted that if they moved him after all those broken bones and while she didn't know what was wrong with him they could be more of a hindrance than a help. So they couldn't get a good look at him, apart from the scars on his face. This also meant that he couldn't be moved into St. Mungos or into the Ministries care. Poppy was insistent that he not be moved out of her care and only allowed one auror to sit with him at a time.

And apart from those worries, they could not get the storm to disappear from the Great Hall no matter what they tried. But what was causing Dumbledore the most confusion was the fact that he did not know this man. He had sat down and sorted through all of his memories, trying to find a glimpse of the man, but every time he did this he came up with nothing. Yet this man lying before him clearly knew who he was.

--- Harry's P.O.V ---

"……………..idea who he is or how he got here Albus?"

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to who he is or how he got here…………… knows my name." The old man paused and sighed heavily before continuing "But there is something familiar about him that I cannot place"

He awoke to muffled voices from somewhere above, listening with his eyes tightly shut. He felt very groggy, the words he was hearing seemed to be travelling slowly from his ears to his brain and it was difficult to understand.

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, he didn't think he needed glasses or anything it was just the sleep in his eyes that was making his vision blurry.

"You don't think he's one of you-know-who's Death Eaters or Spy's do you?" the woman asked nervously. There was a pause, Harry's brain seemed to be moving a bit faster, and as it did he was overwhelmed with confusion. 'you-know-who' and 'Death Eaters'. Who or what in the world were they? Who were these people that were talking around him, he didn't seem to remember if he was supposed to know who they were or not, and where was he and how did he get here? The list of questions kept growing, along with his panic. He couldn't remember anything, most of all who he was. And with that thought he sat bolt upright, startling the three people in the room and causing the two men to point their wands at him just as quickly. The woman immediately rushed forward to her patient and started checking him over, he backed away from her frightened, not knowing who she was or what she was doing. She moved closer to him again with an irritated yet determined expression on her face. He jumped back away from her again, causing him to fall off the side of the bed with a loud thump and a sickening crack; he scrambled away from the woman, cornering himself against the wall in his bid to get away. The two men rushed forward, one wand pointed at his head the other pointed at his heart.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, shaking in fear, hands over his head, making himself as small as possible, trying to make them go away.

"Albus I must heal him" the woman said

"Don't touch me" he yelled as she tried to get closer to him, his breathing getting quicker with every passing moment, 'Why is it getting so hard to breath' he thought to himself. He looked up for a fleeting second before meeting the intense stare of the old man, it felt like someone was trying to pick a hole in his head, causing him to grab his head and cry out in an intense pain. The pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started, he looked up to find the old man looking shocked, his grip on his wand getting lax from the shock, while the other two just looked on in confusion. His breathing was getting too much for him, he took the opportunity and grabbed the old mans wand and dodging the bright coloured beams of light that were flying at him. He was now on the other side of the room defending himself from the onslaught of spells flying at him from the two people who still had wands, the woman finally getting over her shock enough to attack him. After what seemed like ages the two of them finally slowed down enough for him to get out of the defensive position and go on the offensive. He shot a leg locker curse at the witch, making her fall to the floor while blocking a spell from the wizard and shooting a Disarming and a stunning spell at the witch. With one of them down he could focus on the two wizards. The older one without a wand seemed to be chanting some kind of spell under his breath so he decided to focus on him first. Sending a Confundus charm at the armed wizard to distract him while he focused on the aged wizard, sending spell after spell at the wizard, tyring to get through the shield around him. The shield started to dissipate after about ten spells, a sunning spell finally breaking the shield and hitting the wizard. While he was dealing with the aged wizard he failed to notice the other wizard recovering from his Confundus charm or the cutting spell that was coming at him and sliced through his robes and drew blood from his torso. Taking the opportunity while he staggered back in pain the other wizard threw spell after spell at him, not slowing down on the onslaught of spells. He was barley managing to dodge or block half of the spells, while the other half were hitting him head on with full power, the force causing him to stagger further down or backwards with each one, each curse worse than the last. The other wizard finally took a breath giving him a second to get back on the offensive, after a couple of spells he had the upper hand again pushing the other wizard backwards so he wasn't backed against a wall. He was just about to disarm the wizard when the doors behind him burst open, he turned around in a moment of thoughtlessness, the other wizard seeing his opponents lack of concentration seized his opportunity and sent a stunning spell at him at the exact same time as the people in the doorway, getting sandwiched in between no less than six stunners, causing him to go flying into the wall and loose consciousness.

"Albus? Albus, are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm quite fine Poppy, I just haven't been stunned in quite some time. Where is the young man by the way?"

"Yes, well I'm not sure he's been stunned like that before either, and he's at St Mungos Albus." she said while she gave him a pain relieving potion.

"What do you mean Poppy, why is he at St Mungos?"

"While you were chanting and calling all of the staff to help he disarmed and stunned me and then you, he was then duelling with the Auror for a couple of minutes, when the staff came in he lost his concentration and got hit with no less than six stunners at once. The Healers just left to take him there."

"Oh my, I've never heard of someone getting hit with more than four stunners, do they know if he'll wake Poppy?" The Headmaster asked in a concerned voice.

"Well considering how young he is I'm sure he'll pull through eventually, he seemed to be handling himself alright when he was duelling, and that was with another person's wand none the less."

"Hmm" that was one of the reasons he had called the rest of the staff, the young man seemed to be a very able dueller, add that to the fact that he wasn't even using his own wand. Yes, there was something unusual about the young man.

"I'm here to see if the patient has made any improvements in his recovery?"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, I think he is making an excellent recovery so far, should be awake within the day hopefully, which is quite a feat if I do say so myself, six stunners at once, should have nearly killed the boy.

"Within the day you say?" Albus said surprised

"Oh yes, he's getting restless in his sleep, one of the main signs that he will wake up soon. Why do you ask?"

"Oh there are a couple of reasons, mainly curiosity, might I suggest a calming draught when he wakes, he was quite hysterical when he awoke at Hogwarts, wouldn't let Poppy near him."

"Really, well I'll keep that in mind Professor, did he say anything about who he was when he woke up?"

"Nothing I'm afraid, we still haven't any idea as to who he is or how he…." Albus was cut off by a Medi-witch running up to the other man and whispering to him urgently.

"I'm afraid I have to go now Professor, the patient is waking up, I'll need to go look him over, your welcome to wait outside for the moment if you wish." He said as he was walking into one of the rooms.

------- : Harry's P.O.V : -------

"I see that your awake old chap, that was some fall you took, six stunners at once and it only took you a week to wake up. Marvellous recovery, I've heard that you caused quite a scene the last time you woke up so I'm just going to give you a wee little bit of a calming draught o.k.?"

Before he could make any objections the potion was being put down his throat, immediately calming him from the panic that was setting in.

"Now if you could tell me what your name is then we can get started."

He sat there for a moment in confusion, why couldn't he remember anything? Who was he? Where did he come from?

"But I don't know my name." the man frowned at him for a moment before writing something down on his pad.

"Do you really not know your name, or are you trying to be smart?"

"What do you mean trying to be smart, if I say I don't know my name, it means that I don't know my name." he said in frustration

"O.k. well is there anything that you do know about yourself?"

"Only that I'm a wizard."

"Well you just wait here and I'll be back in a little while o.k." the Medi-wizard said as he turned to leave, but turned back around a second later to say something else "I'd advise you not to go wandering about, there are Aurors outside of your door and around the ward, you don't want to be getting anymore injuries than you already have alright." And with that said he walked out the door.

Aurors outside the door, why would there be Aurors outside of his room? Maybe there was someone else in the room that was a criminal or something, yes that must be it. He reached over to pull the curtains back and saw…………..nothing. No-one else was in the room,

Not one solitary person….or Ghost for that matter. What in Blue blazers could he have done to have Aurors outside of his hospital room, he obviously wasn't going anywhere with the way he felt at the moment. He lay there pondering about what he had done and who he was, and what exactly had he done to get himself in the hospital. He'd better find out who he was soon, all these questions were giving him a thumping headache.

When the Healer came back he was accompanied by four other wizards. One very old looking man who had long almost white hair that reached his mid chest and wore shocking pale green robes that had blue and purple wands with sparks coming out of them all over them. But what was most interesting about the man in front of him were his eyes, they were the most startling blue he had ever seen (not that he could remember anything) and they had this twinkle about them that shone so brightly. The second man was a dark man with a bald head and wore black and very official looking robes; this man was someone that shouldn't be messed with. He held an air of superiority about him, just by the way he walked he could tell that he was a no nonsense kind of guy and Business man at that by the bag he carried. No, you defiantly didn't want to get on his bad side. Defiantly someone from the Ministry. The last two men were stiffer than the other two, they were also younger. One of them was tall and muscular with handsome features and flowing blonde hair that just long enough to tie at the nape of his neck, he was wearing some kind of uniform that was blue and had two wands with sparks coming out the end crossed over each other as an emblem over their heart, this was someone that would draw the attention of everyone in the room as soon as step in it. The other was the complete opposite. He was short with a stocky build and had short mousy brown hair that was combed flat against his head, there was nothing distinguishable about his features, someone that could easily be forgotten. Yes, these last two were the Aurors, good ones at that.

After he had finished scrutinising his visitors he turned his gaze towards the elderly man and spoke to him "Who are you?"

"Why I'm Albus Dumbledore young man, and who might you be?"

"Shouldn't you know that since you're the one visiting me? Well what are you doing here then? Those three have a reason for being here, what's yours? "

"Wait just one second please young man" the Ministry Official interrupted "If you're supposed to have amnesia how do you know who or what we're her for?"

"Because you sir are wearing official looking robes, whilst carrring a bag with a file sticking out of the top, and as you've just demonstrated, you get straight to the point of a matter, which leads me to believe that you are a representative for the Ministry of Magic. While your two companions there are standing stiff while looking over to you with respect and waiting for you to give them an order. Whilst one is handsome and would attract attention the other has features that would be easily forgotten by people and he could get around unnoticed. All these characteristics would be good should they need to hide or work undercover, the two of them together I'm sure are some of your best Auors in an undercover situation. Although I'm not so sure that parading them around in their uniforms is such a good idea in such a public place as a hospital. Unless that is not what they really look like. You see, that is how I knew who, or really what you are."

The five men were standing there in absolute shock, four of them with their mouths slightly open; turning his gaze to the old man he saw that he was smiling at him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"So who exactly are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my reason for being here is purely to observe you see, you caused quite a spectacle at the School a few weeks ago, I was just hoping to meet you and ask a few questions."

"I see. What exactly did I do that caused such a spectacle at your school may I ask?"

"Apart from scaring quite a few of my students and staff, you were actually thrown quite viciously from a magical storm in the roof of the Great Hall, about fifty feet I would have to say."

"Oh….. Well yes, I suppose that would cause quite a spectacle wouldn't it?"

"That it did, that it did. Shall we be moving on?" the old man asked

"Yes, yes. I am Jockwin Colonel, former Head Auror and Undersecretary to the Minister, and this is Auror Bluel and Morris" he said gesturing to short and tall men respectively "two of our best Aurors. We're here to authorise the use of and administer Vertassirum on you for suspected allegiance to You-know-who and to ..." that's all he got to say before he was interrupted

"Sorry, who?"

"You-know-who"

"Sorry, but I don't know who" this was getting frustrating, why couldn't they just say the persons name and be done with it instead of causing all this confusion.

"'He-who-must-not-be-named', 'You-know-who' you must know who."

"Voldemort my dear boy, the man they are referring to goes by the name of Voldemort" Dumbledore interrupted, clearly getting a bit frustrated with the situation as well.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?"

"Speak the name?" the man asked horrified.

"Yes, well that is generally what a name is used for"

"But he is the most feared wizard in half a century." Honestly, people being scared of a name, what was the world coming to?

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Couldn't have said it any better if I had tired my boy." The old man remarked jovially

"Yes, well anyway, let's just get this over and done with shall we? Healer Albner?"

"Right" the Healer said as he moved forward with a vial of a clear substance. "If you could tilt your head back a bit and stick out your tongue I'll drip some of this on there and we'll be right and ready o.k.?" he said as he opened the vial and put three drops of the serum on his tongue.

He immediately felt at ease, no worries about anything, no emotion, and oblivious to everything around him.

"Now sir, can you tell me your 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I want to say thanks to all of those people who read and/or reviewed my story.

The reviews I got were encouraging and appreciated, keep it up.

This story is going to be based on reviews – just so you know to get those little Harry Potter wanna be digits typing and tell your buddies about it as well ………… really, I have no shame.

Disclaimer – all hail Mrs Rowling – the true genius of her generation who brings joy to all generations

Now on with the story my little munchkins

* * *

Chapter 3 

-------- Dumbledore's P.O.V. --------

"Now sir, can you tell me your name?" Colonel asked in an official voice. Finally they might be able to find out some information on the boy, anything that could tell them what happened in the Great Hall, or where in the world he came from.

"No sir."

Silence so quiet you could hear a pin drop

"Excuse me? I told you to tell me your name. What's your name?"

"I don't know my name."

"What do you know about yourself?"

"I can't remember anything about myself except that I'm a wizard." Very strange indeed. Maybe he can answer if he supports Tom or not.

"Colonel, do you mind if I ask a few questions"

"Very well Albus."

"Do you work for or support Lord Voldemort?" he asked, ignoring the winces from the others in the room.

"No sir, I do not in any way support or work for the wizard claiming to be Lord Voldemort."

Claiming to be Lord Voldemort?

"You said 'claiming to be Lord Voldemort,' that is very strange wording to use. Why did you choose those words?"

"I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle. He claims to be Lord Voldemort yet his birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"How did you come to know this?"

"I do not know."

"I think that is enough of that Albus" Colonel interrupted. "How did you get into Hogwarts?"

How indeed he thought.

"I don't know."

"Why did you attack Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Auror Thomas?"

"I was scared for my life; I didn't know where I was or who they were?"

"Healer Albner, could we talk outside?" Colonel said as he put away his notes on the interview.

"Certainly sir" Albner said as he ushered them out. Taking one last look at the boy, he turned and walked out of the room to talk with the Healer.

"There's no way he could've been lying is there Healer Albner?"

"None at all sirs, I've never seen anything like it, usually under the influence of Veritaserum a person can tell us who they are and their whole life story. But this……." He whistled to make his point. "I'm not sure if there's anything that we can do."

"Well we'll just have to leave it for a little while and see if he remembers anything, he doesn't seem to have any bad intentions towards anyone, so at least one good thing came out of this. Good day fellows." He turned to walk away but was stopped by the Healer

"Wait a moment Mr Colonel; apart from the Amnesia he has made a full recovery. There's nothing more that we can do for him here at St Mungos, the only thing that will cure amnesia is time, and we'll need that bed. You said yourself that he won't be a danger to anyone, so I'm sorry, but he'll have to be moved from here as soon as possible."

"Oh very well, I'll have someone organise a room at the Leaky Cauldron for him. Good day." And with that said he huffed and walked away.

"Happy old Chap isn't he Professor?" the Healer said turning toward him

"Yes indeed, yes indeed" he chuckled as he walked away, still with a burning curiosity about the young man.

"Here is your room sir; you will have an allowance that will be enough to pay for this room and to buy essentials each week for six weeks. After that you will have to find a source of income for yourself, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And make sure to contact us if you remember who you are or anything that can help us figure it out." The man said as the he walked from the room.

After the man had left the first thing he had done was gone down to Diagon Alley to explore. His first stop in the Alley was Ollivanders to buy a new wand, in all the drama he had somehow lost his. The old man spent ages trying to find a wand for him, each one just as bad, if not worse than the last, when finally he felt it, this was his. Ollivander had been surprised at the wand, 13 ½ inch with rare magical black yew wood and with an intertwined unicorn tail and phoenix tail feather as the core of the wand. "Very unique, not one of mine of course, a Gregorovitch creation, flows with the natural shape of the tree" he said as ran his fingers over the rough and crooked wand. "Not many people are compatible with a wand this contrasting. You see, this type of wood isn't able to be crafted into the normal shape of a wand without interfering with its magic, it's quite rigid, a very good wand for creating things. While the unicorn hair is from a mother mourning the loss of her cub, and the Phoenix feather is the only feather that has ever been given by that Phoenix. Both the hair and feather are quite pliable, A very strange combination indeed."

Being quite intrigued with how the wands were created, he ended up staying and talking with Ollivander about all different types of wands and the process involved in the creation of the wands, Completely forgetting about his planed exploration of Diagon Alley.

The next morning he went back to the Wand Makers shop and asked if it were possible for him to have a job as an apprentice Wand Maker, Olivander had been ecstatic to find someone that he could share his craft and knowledge with, telling him that he could start the next day.

That was three weeks ago.

With the money from the Ministry paying for his room and essentials, he now had his wages from Olivanders to pay for things like books and other little nick-knacks. Once he'd actually managed to go exploring in the Alley he found that he always managed to end up in the Defence Against the Dark Arts section of Flourish and Blotts. Every pay he would buy a book from there and go into muggle London and Apparate onto a ferry to read. He'd even used some of his pay to go looking for cores for experimenting with making his own wands. The farthest he'd gone was to Australia by international Port-key, using part of an Australian Eucalyptus tree for the wood and trying to get some rock from what they call Uluru, a big red rock in the middle of a desert, he could feel the raw magic flowing off it the moment he saw it. That trip had put quite a dent in his spending money, but it was well worth it in his books, he was in the middle of making his first wand out of it. Ollivander had scoffed at the materials he had chosen, but could always be seen within a close proximity when he started working on it in between customers, watching with interest, just like he was doing now. Wand making was a difficult process, first you had to craft the wood by hand to shape, then, if you were using rock like he was, you had to crush it with a mortar and pestle until it was a fine powder. Half the powder needed to be made into a syrupy potion that was difficult, taking a long time to make and needing constant watch. He then had to soak the wood in the potion for exactly thirteen hours, after that he had to create a spell to fuse the powder into the centre of the wand, creating the core. At the moment he was getting ready to take the wand out of the potion, he'd been writing the spell according to the reactions the potion had at certain stages, all he had to do was lift the wand out of the potion, tip the powder into the hollow in the middle of it while chanting the spell four times over. That would seal off the end of the wood, create the right length for the wand and fuse the powder and the wood together.

Taking the wood out of the potion and slowly pouring the powder into the end of the wand he started chanting

"Fruit of my toil,

Unify stone with something taken from the grove,

Essence of your natural ways,

Hear my pleas, to bend to the will,

To only those worthy of your sway."

Moving his arms in complicated gestures around the levitating wand while chanting, he could feel the flow of raw magic feeding the wood with its essence. Slowing down his movements, along with the chant, the wand started to gently float down to waist level, parallel to the table, waiting for him to take it into his hands. He gently ran a finger along the length of it before grasping it in his hands to examine it closely.

"Very fine craftsmanship young man" Ollivander said as he took the wand from him and scrutinized and tested the wand. "Very fine indeed" he muttered as he wandered off after giving him the wand back. He could've jumped for joy. His first ever wand, and it actually worked.

Later that day he could be found lying down on the grass under the shade of a tree reading a book in muggle London. He found that once he read a passage about something, that it would click in his mind whether he knew the information or not. After buying a couple of books on different subjects, he found that he had the most knowledge about Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and when he tried the spells out with his wand it was with the same results, although he seemed to have a bit of an apt for Transfiguration as well. He was planning to go to the Ministry one day and ask if he could take his N.E.W.T'S. He could hardly get ahead in life if he didn't have them, and who knows, maybe he might get better results than when he actually knew who he was. And so that was how he spent the next couple of weeks, making his own wands, selling Ollivanders wands, and reading up on all the texts that were about or above seventh year level.

"Yes I'm here to re-take my N.E.W.T'S, Auror Colonel knows all about it" he said to the old witch behind the counter.

"Yes deary, just step into the room over there and be seated, an Official will be with you in just a moment." The witch said, pointing vaguely to where there was a polished wooden door, without even looking up from her desk. Walking in through the door he was greeted with a plain white room, void of any windows posters or other decorations.

A stiff backed wooden chair and table stood in the middle of the room, just waiting to cause endless aches and pains to the next person to take their dreaded N.E.W.T'S.

"I'm Professor Marchbanks and I'll be your examiner today, you will be completing your theory examinations in the subjects of Divination, Ancient Ruins and Care of Magical Creatures. You will have three hours for each theory component. Your time starts now."

An exhausting ten hours later and he had completed all three examinations, although he didn't expect that he would do extremely well Ancient Runes, and he defiantly bombed out in Divination, but Care of Magical Creatures went as well as expected. The next day was the practical component of Divination and Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, next was the theory of Potions, Astronomy and History of Magic, then practical of Potions and Astronomy, then theory of Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, then the practical of Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, then there was the theory and practical of Herbology and Transfiguration.

Feeling utterly exhausted after doing over twenty examinations he plonked down onto a stool in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered some Firewhisky.

"You look dead on your feet m'boy." Tom said as he poured him a cup to drink.

"I reckon you would too after doing your N.E.W.T'S" he said with a slight smile. Tom had been very understanding when it came to him, he didn't treat him as something that needed to be examined or ask too many questions about what he did and didn't remember, he just treated him as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Unlike the Ministry, who had been treating him as some sort of test subject, trying to figure out who he was, where he came from and all those type of questions. With little success in outcome.

At first Tom had been a bit stand-offish towards him, thinking that he was some little brat that just wanted to have free room and board, and getting the Ministry to pay for it was some scheme he'd hatched up. But when he heard about the job at Ollivander's during the first week and had gotten all the details about why he was there he'd been all to friendly, making sure he was looked after and everything,

"Yeah, how'd they go? Not too dreadful were they?"

"I actually think I faired alright, although I definitely bombed out on Divination and History of Magic, although to be fair, I think whoever set the History of Magic Exam had some sort of fetish for Goblin Rebellions."

"Ah yes, that'd be Professor Binns, dreadfully dull character that one." He said while chuckling "How'd you do on the other ones?"

"Well, I can definitely say that I passed Defence against the Dark Arts I reckon, probably Charms and Transfiguration as well. The others I did alright on, nothing to boast about though."

"You, boasting, don't think I'll live to see the day when that happens." he said laughing.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He said, swallowing his whole glass in one go, making his eyes water and his throat burn. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, you've got customers waiting." He said getting up off his stool, leaving Tom to his customers. "Night." He called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the comfortable bed that was calling his name.

An agonising week later he was sitting down to breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron when an Owl landed on top of his toast. After taking the letter and paying the Owl he opened the letter with shaking hands.

Dear Mr Unknown Person

We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your N.E.W.T'S with the results as follows:

_Pass Grades_

_Theory __Practical_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_O __O_

_Transfiguration_

_O __O_

_Charms_

_O__O_

_Potions_

_E __O_

_Herbology_

_E __E_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_E __O_

_Astronomy_

_A __A_

_Arithmancy_

_A __A_

_Fail Grades_

_Ancient Runes_

_P __P_

_Divination_

_T __T_

_History of Magic_

_D -_

H sat there staring at his results for ten minutes, just staring, until Tom snapped him out of his daze.

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up. What you got there?" Tom asked as he wandered up behind him.

"Uh….. It's the results for my N.E.W.T'S."

"And?"

"And what?" he mumbled back, still focused on the parchment in his hands.

"And what did you get? He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh." He said as he handed over the parchment. He got a low whistle in return from Tom.

"What're you doing making wands with these results?"

"What's wrong with making wands? Everyone needs a wand!"

"I got nothing against wand makers. Like you said, 'everyone needs wands, and the money's not all that bad either, but do you want to be doing that for the rest of your life?"

"How can I help you sir?"

"Well actually young man, I'm here to make you an offer. Do you think we could go somewhere more private?"

"Certainly sir, let me just finish up here and I'll be right with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone……… sorry it took so long to update ………… I won't waste your time with excuses. This chappie is mostly a fill in chappie to move the story along. Anywayz I hope you enjoy. 

Hugo Hugo


End file.
